Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention, entitled xe2x80x9cmeasuring and Drafting Toolxe2x80x9d, was devised and invented by Sigrid Hammer Wolf, and relates to a new and useful type of measuring and drafting tool or instrument that may be used to accomplish a plurality of functions using a singular tool or instrument. These functions include, but are not limited to use as a ruler, straight edge, T-square, square or squaring instrument, center gage, an edge transcribing and duplicating tool, and as a tool for striking circles and circle arcs. Some modified embodiments of the Measuring and Drafting Tool are also capable of angle measurement and protractor functions. Some other modified embodiments may also have one or more levels incorporated therein, and may thereby be used for checking if a horizontal surface is level.
This xe2x80x9cMeasuring and Drafting Toolxe2x80x9d will hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9cMeasuring Toolxe2x80x9d, and as a proper noun with the first letter of each word capitalized, throughout this specification and its appended claims.
The term xe2x80x9ctoolxe2x80x9d as used throughout this specification and its appended claims is intended to also refer to an instrument, implement, device, appliance, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccalibrationxe2x80x9d as used throughout this specification and its appended claims is also intended to refer to the calibration and enumeration of said calibration, on one or more ruler segment (1) elements of the Measuring Tool.
This Measuring Tool has applications in the drafting industry, as well as the education, construction, carpentry, fine arts, graphic arts, needlecraft and quilting, and crafts industries, where there is a need for a handy tool for quick and easy measuring of surfaces, as well as wooden beams, studs, panels, balsa, dowel rods, metals, plastics, veneers, foam core, paper, vellum, fabric, and the like. Said surfaces need not be continuous in a Euclidean plane or along a linear plane, but may be a curved surface or a branching surface or surface that is not straight. This Measuring Tool may be used for measuring a variety of materials, including but not limited to wood, paper, fabric, plastic, rubber, metal, and composite materials.
Heretofore, when a construction worker, carpenter, dramatic set designer, draftsperson, craftsperson, or the like, needs to make a measurement or sketch-out a square, circle, or a portion thereof, such as an L or 90-degree, or an arc, the task would require the use of a plurality of instruments or would be a multi-step process, to get an accurate square or arc. Furthermore, the task of finding the origin or center point of a circle may not be a simple matter when one is in the field and has access to limited tools, and may be problematic.
The inventor, Sigrid Hammer Wolf, has devised and invented a new and useful type of measuring and drafting tool, that may more easily and conveniently be used to accomplish a variety of routine and specialized tasks, and without using a plurality of tools. The applications for this Measuring Tool include application as a ruler, a T-square, straight edge, and the Measuring Tool may be used to determine the origin or center point of a circle, and to sketch-out circles and arcs of varying diameter and length, respectively. Some modified embodiments of the Measuring Tool have a protractor (11) or the like, incorporated therein, and may thereby be used for angle measurement. Some other modified embodiments may also have one or more bubble levels (10) incorporated therein, and may thereby be used for checking if a horizontal surface is level.
In trying to solve the above-described construction and craft industry problems and disadvantages, and within the scope of this objective, it was surprising to find that a solution to the above described problems and disadvantages in present measuring and drafting technology need not be expensive or involve complex technology, but did require considerable thought and design analysis of the Measuring Tool disclosed herein.